1. Field
Embodiments relate to a window panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a window panel capable of being bent or folded and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global market of display devices has rapidly evolved into focusing more on flat panel displays (FPDs) which are easy to fabricate as large-scale, thin, and light display devices. Examples of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. Typical LCDs, PDPs and OLEDs, however, have a limited range of application and use. Therefore, recently, flexible displays, which are fabricated by using a flexible substrate formed of, e.g., a plastic material or foil, instead of using a glass substrate, and can thus be bent, have been developed as next-generation displays.